


Yuri!!! on Speed Dating

by SophieDoodles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieDoodles/pseuds/SophieDoodles
Summary: Speed Dating isn't exactly Yuuri's thing but his best buddy Phichit has promised it won't be too bad. And hey, it's not like he's going to meet his soulmate or anything, so maybe it will all work out in the end.





	Yuri!!! on Speed Dating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightningcatters (Phoeliac)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoeliac/gifts).



Yuuri isn’t sure how Phichit talked him into this, or even how he managed to get him to fill in the forms before hand.  He’s thinking some sort of Voodoo mind-control.  It’s the only logical explanation because there is no way that Yuuri would have agreed to this otherwise.

 

The bar is all glass and sharp edges and is hip in a way Yuuri will never be unless it’s by accident.  It’s a Vodka bar that is just far enough off the beaten track to be classed as a “hidden gem” but close enough to be perpetually busy.  It has an extensive selection of Vodkas as well as a few craft beers and some hideously expensive Champagnes along with the usual mixers and bottles.  

 

Tonight is one of the nights the bar is closed to the general public.  They do all sorts of events and this is the newest.  Personally Yuuri would prefer to be attending one of the regular Vodka Tasting evenings or even the open mic night but no.  Tonight he is the sacrificial lamb, the lab rat, the guinea pig.  Tonight he is going to die.  Obviously not literally, at least he hopes, but in every other way he is going to die.

 

The tables are set up, the name tags and voting sheets laid out and Yuuri is gulping the beer in his hand.  Grateful for small mercies he sits at the table indicated to him and hopes that he doesn’t make too much of a fool of himself.

 

His first “match” is a petite, brunette woman.  Her name tag says “Joy” and she seems to take her name seriously.  For the whole 7 minutes she smiles and laughs as she talks about herself and her pet rat Raymond.  Yuuri nods and makes approving sounds but he’s glad when the bell rings and Joy is replaced with Vivian.

 

Vivian is almost the complete opposite of Joy.  She is straight talking, designer suits and high heels.  She has high expectations as well as she outlines her perfect match down to his or her bank balance.  Yuuri isn’t sure if he says anything at all.

 

His third match is Chad.  Chad was a high school footballer and is now finding himself.  Yuuri isn’t sure what that means exactly but is pleased to be able to relax slightly.

 

In the short break the barman approaches with his second beer and Yuuri is surprised when he sits down.

 

“This crowd seems a bit old for you don’t you think?” The barman asks while looking around the crowded bar.  “I’m Chris by the way” he adds with a wink.

 

“Erm hi,” replies Yuuri, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.  He’s not sure how to react to the question.  Looking round he notices that the majority of the participants are obviously older than him.  “I guess maybe next time will be more promising,” he offers at last glad to have something to say to the blond staring at him.

 

“Next time eh?” Chris laughs, “what if the boss man says no? This is just a trial run.”

 

“Oh, erm, well,” Yuuri stutters. “I just meant if there is another one”

Chris chuckles, standing. “Well there’s the boss now maybe I’ll go ask him and make your wish come true” he says with a wink and smile as he saunters off towards possibly the most attractive man Yuuri has ever seen.

 

Taking a large swig of his beer he turns to find his latest match taking the seat opposite him.

 

The second round passes in much the same way as the first and he comes away feeling like he’s been put through a mangle a few times.  Despite limiting himself to two beers Yuuri struggles to remember anything about the matches he met but is tolerantly amused by Phichit’s enthusiasm.  He hasn’t selected anyone to exchange contact details with but does agree to come to the next event, internally cursing his inability to say no.

 

* * *

 

The second Speed Dating event is a month later and Yuuri is slightly more relaxed.  At least this time he knows what to expect.  He helps Phichit with the set up and trades greetings with Chris.

 

The bar fills around Yuuri, but he's too busy to notice it much. He's preoccupied watching Chris the Bartender talking to his boss.  Both men show a confidence in their own skin that Yuuri wishes he possessed and their interactions seem more than employer and employee.

 

His revery is interrupted by Phichit calling for everyone's attention to begin the evening.  With one last look he catches Chris’ eye, blushing he turns away before he sees the other man giving him an assessing look.

 

He is already seated and waiting when the bell rings and his first match seats themself.  The time limit and his previous experience allows him to relax quicker and he is able to make more conversation.  His last match before the break is a small, quiet chinese man named Guang Hong.  They struggle to make conversation as neither knows what to say but smile in recognition of a kindred spirit in the other.

 

The break again finds Yuuri’s eye caught by the silver haired man tending the bar along side Chris.  Each interaction between the two further cements the idea in his mind that they are a couple.  Sighing to himself he is grateful when the bell once again rings.

 

Leo, his final match is happy and upbeat in an infectious way.  His non-demanding conversation does more to draw Yuuri out of himself than the other matches of the evening.  But still he ends the evening without asking to swap details with anyone.

 

* * *

  
  


The atmosphere of the bar on the third evening is different from the previous two events.  Yuuri immediately spots the lack of Chris and his question is out of his mouth before he notices.

 

“Ahhh you know Chris?” the silver haired man asks.

 

Shuffling slightly Yuuri mumbles, “I don’t think anyone can help knowing Chris if they come in here.”

 

“You’re right!  Chris is not shy in introducing himself to our patrons, especially our attractive ones.  I’m Viktor, by the way.  Chris is ill this evening so you will have to make do with my company instead.  I hope you aren’t too disappointed.” Viktor adds with a smile

 

Yuuri’s blush increases when he sees Viktors heart shaped smile.

 

“No I’m not disappointed!” Yuuri hurries to inform him.  “I hope Chris is better soon.”

 

Yuuri picks up his beer and quickly makes his escape to what he has come to view as “ _ his _ ” table.

 

Feeling much more comfortable of the routine of the night, Yuuri manages to make conversation with all of his matches.  He had made a mental list of questions and topics to bring up and was finding, as the evening went on, that he was able to chat more coherently and confidently.

 

His match before the break was Seung-gil who didn’t seem inclined to talk at all until noticing Yuuri’s Poodle phone case.  After that the two spent the rest of the seven minutes talking about and showing pictures of their dogs.  Their conversation continued as they made their way to the bar to refill their drinks in the break before Seung-gil moved away.

 

Yuuri was about to head back to his seat when he was halted by a voice as Viktor hails him from the end of the bar excitedly.

 

“Yuuri, I couldn’t help overhearing you talking about your dog.  I have a dog too.  She’s called Makka and she’s a standard poodle.” Viktor said with a heart shaped smile waving his phone under Yuuri’s nose to show him a picture of them both cuddling on his couch.

 

Gingerly taking the phone he looks at the man and dog tangled together and smiles.

 

“I have a miniature poodle named Vicchan.  He loves cuddling on the couch too,” Yuuri replies handing back the phone.

 

Viktor is about to wax lyrical about the wonders of Poodle ownership, judging by the light in his gaze, but any further conversation is curtailed by the call from Phichit for the next round.

 

Yuuris calm confidence is disturbed by the last match of the evening.  JJ is loud and boisterous, speaking seemingly without pausing to breathe about himself and his up and coming clothing line.  When the final bell rings JJ shoots away to intercept one of his previous matches leaving Yuuri dazed.

 

The daze continues as he helps pack away and he leaves the bar unsure if he handed in his forms or said goodbye to Phichit.  Again he requests no matches, none of the people who had sat opposite him had fazed him anywhere near as much as the three minutes at the bar with Victor had, he tries not to focus on it when he agrees to return next time.

 

* * *

  
  


Yuuri is greeted by Chris almost before he is through the door

 

“Mon cheri!” Chris exclaims, “Viktor said you were asking about me last time.”

 

Smiling at the exuberance, “Yes.  He said you were ill.  Clearly you’re feeling much better now?”

 

“Nothing could keep me away!” Chris replies as he looks around the bar and finally rests his eyes on where Phichit is setting up.

 

Yuuri follows his gaze and frowns slightly before smiling again as Chris’s attention returns to him.

 

“I will bring your beer over to your usual table,” he says with a wink.

 

Smiling at Chris’s irrepressible nature, he moves to greet Phichit and then take his place.  He watches as the bar slowly fills, and is surprised at how often Chris seems to be flitting around the room rather than serving at the bar.

 

The first round of matches struggles to hold Yuuri’s interest.  He’s too busy watching Chris and Phichit and then looking over to the bar where Viktor is to see his reaction. Chris is clearly putting himself in Phichit’s way, and isn’t bothering to hide the lingering glances he’s throwing at Yuuri’s best friend, but Viktor doesn’t seem to care about his flagrant flirting, if anything he looks … pleased?

 

By the break he is convinced that his earlier conclusion about Chris and Viktor  _ must _ be wrong.  He’s seen Chris flirt with many of the patrons, himself included if he’s honest, but never to the same extent or as directly as he is with Phichit.

 

He manages to pull his focus back to his matches in the second round until his penultimate match.  Otabek is not one to waste words and his replies, at first, seem to be verging on rude.

 

“The man at the bar has spent most of the evening looking at you.” Otabek comments, interrupting Yuuri’s attempt at conversation.

 

Puzzled he looks round and meets Viktors eye causing him to blush and look away.

 

“Oh,” he whispers as he turns back to Otabek.

 

The bell rings before he can think of anything else to say and Otabek is quickly replaced by Emil.

 

Without realising his gaze has returned to the bar where Viktor is busy filling the fridges.  Yuuri watches as he moves gracefully to change the optics and wipe down the bar.

 

A slight cough brings his attention back to his match and colour floods his face as he hastily apologises for his inattention.

 

“It’s ok.  These things happen,” Emil offers with a smile.  Adding, “Isn’t that the point of this evening, finding someone who peaks your interest?”

 

Yuuri is grateful for Emil’s generosity but forces himself to focus on the friendly man opposite, rather than the silver haired barman who continuously draws his gaze.

 

At the end of the evening Yuuri helps clear away, watching Chris and Phichit before once again agreeing to come to the next event.

 

“Yuuri, you should visit us again soon,” Viktor calls after him as he leaves. Yuuri nods, hoping his blush isn’t visible from such a distance, but knowing that, really, it’s a lost cause.

 

* * *

  
  


Yuuri is greeted enthusiastically when he enters the bar.  Making his way over to his usual spot he is intercepted by Viktor.

 

“Yuuri you didn’t come visit me!” Viktor pouts.

 

“Oh.. erm .. I thought you were just being polite,” Yuuri stammers blushing.

 

“Yuuri, I don’t show just anyone my beautiful Makka,” Viktor purrs in his ear, plucking the speed dating forms from his hand at the same time.  “I don’t think you need these tonight.”

 

It’s more of a question than a statement and Yuuri pulls back to meet his eyes. There’s a speculative weight behind Viktor’s words that has Yuuri’s heart thumping heavily against his ribs, he finds himself nodding before he finds his voice and Viktor grins. 

 

“No, I don’t think I do,” he agrees, blushing when Viktor the soft grin morphs into that heart shaped smile once more.

 

“Excellent. I think it’s time you had a new spot,” Viktor is laughing, grabbing Yuuri’s hand and tugging him over to the far side of the bar. He settles Yuuri with a drink, getting himself a water and then settling in beside him, so close that their thighs brush when he leans in. “So, I never did get to give you my epic poodle rant. Wanna hear it? I’ve been told it’s equal parts endearing and annoying depending on if you’re Chris or my cousin Yuri. And yes, I have a cousin with the same name as you, isn’t that amazing? It’s not exactly a common name but...” 

 

Yuuri doesn’t bother trying to cover his laugh, for all that Viktor from a distance is a perfectly turned out adonis, up close he’s soft and real and he bumps their knees together to emphasise points. He’s perfect and amazing, but also engaging and sweet when he listens to Yuuri’s own rants.  Yuuri is quick to explain his original disappointment thinking that Viktor and Chris were together prompting a loud laugh from Viktor.  Grabbing Yuuri’s hand again Viktor tells of the torment he had endured at the last two events watching Yuuri being flirted with.

 

Their fingers stay tangled together as they spend the rest of the evening with their heads close together, talking about everything and nothing.  Laughing with each other, at each other.

 

At the end of the evening Yuuri once again helps to clear up, nonchalantly refusing to participate in the next event.  He doesn’t respond to Phichit’s teasing but does notice the non verbal exchange between Chris and Phichit over his head at his refusal.  A refusal that is definitely influenced by the tiny press of lips to the back of his fingers when Phichit had called him over for help packing up.  He doesn’t regret the decision - especially the following week when he puts just a little more effort into his outfit, and moves straight to Viktor’s side.

 

He’s rewarded with another heart-shaped smile and this time the press of lips is not against his fingers.  When they part, Yuuri does swap details and accepts a second date.

 

THE END 


End file.
